


Waves

by invisible_slytherin



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Listening to david bowie on the beach, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: “And then he put the headphones on and, in less than a second he recognized the song playing.”Or, the one where Robbe hides away by himself listening to music until Sander comes along and recognizes what he’s listening to.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://infinitiesofbooks.tumblr.com/post/188635998100/orrobbecanbelisteningtodavidbowiebecauseofsanderand) post by @jenper8 and @infinitiesofbooks addition to said post on Tumble. Hope you enjoy it!

The waves were crashing against the sand in a pattern that Robbe couldn’t keep up with. Some of them were weak and didn’t reach more than a few feet of sand, but other stronger ones went as far as to wet his feet where he was sitting, his knees drawn up and his arms around his legs.

The ocean was very calming and peaceful for Robbe. Or maybe it wasn’t exactly the ocean but simply being alone and away from all the noise and the expectations that came with being inside with all his friends and Noor. The expectations he wanted to meet but would never be able to and the things he had to bottle up inside.

Here, alone at the beach with only the moon to keep him company, there weren’t any expectations to meet, he could sit for a moment and not worry about anything, not overthink what he was going to say or what he was looking at. 

He turned down the volume of the song he was listening to in an attempt to keep the sound of the sea as white noise over the music, calming and patient unlike anything else.

David Bowie was singing Heroes through his headphones, a song he had never listened to before but had downloaded as soon as he was able to. He wouldn’t really admit it if his friends asked him but here, in the privacy of the empty beach and his own mind, he could safely say that the only person to blame for his sudden urge to listen to David Bowie was Sander and Sander alone. 

Sander who had appeared out of nowhere and had somehow inserted himself into Robbe’s brain in a way that no one had ever been able to. He had known him for just a couple of days and still, he couldn’t keep him out of his thoughts. Robbe had gone out of his way to add songs by an artist Sander had said he liked just because he liked it and he felt himself unconsciously seeking him out with his eyes whenever they were in the same room.

It was weird for Robbe to feel like that about someone, especially someone like Sander who he had just met and had only had a few conversations with, someone who intrigued him beyond belief with the whole mysterious, artistic vibe.

Over the sound of the music and the sea, Robbe only vaguely heard the footsteps that were approaching the place where he was sitting and he only had a moment of mild panic that it was Noor coming to look for him before a body was sitting on the sand next to him.

Robbe turned his head to look at whoever had come to disturb his peace and blinked, surprised to see Sander where he thought he would have seen Noor.

“What are you listening to?” Sander asked, not bothering with any other kind of greeting.

Robbe felt his throat close up, not knowing how things would go down if he said he was listening to David Bowie. What would Sander think? Would he make the connection between their conversations and Robbe suddenly listening to Bowie? Or would he think it was just a coincidence? Robbe might not know Sander very well, but he was pretty sure that he was smart enough not to believe in the coincidence excuse.

He opened his mouth to blurt out the first artist that came to his mind, but Sander didn’t even give him time to do so. He reached out his hands, probably confused by Robbe’s silence and not patient enough to wait for an answer, and lifted the headphones off of Robbe’s head. His fingertips touched Robbe’s hair and, for a second, even grazed his skin and, thought it all, Sander didn’t lose the eye contact he had established with Robbe.

And then he put the headphones on and, in less than a second he recognized the song playing.

If Sander’s eye contact was already intense and a little more than Robbe could handle before, then after he recognized the song, it got even sharper and fiercer. Robbe averted his eyes, turning to the sea so he wouldn’t have to feel like his soul was being stripped bare by Sander’s gaze.

“David Bowie,” Sander said into the silence of the beach. “So, you do like him.”

Robbe turned back to him, foolishly believing for a second that Sander had actually assumed that Robbe listened to Bowie before they met. Sander’s expression told him just how foolish he was being, though. There was a challenge in his eyes and a clear understanding that Robbe had started listening to these songs just these past couple of days. 

And maybe it was the quiet of the night and the peace of mind that came with being here, not alone but with someone who he didn’t have to meet any expectations with, that made Robbe say what he probably wouldn’t have thought of saying any other time.

“Now I do.” 

Robbe felt himself flush a little, maybe he should have denied it. 

But then Sander raised an eyebrow and Robbe wasn’t sure if it was because he was surprised that he had said it or if it was because he was amused by it. But there was a smile on his face that made Robbe relax.

His reaction had him feeling accomplished enough not to regret having answered the way he did. And, if it got that reaction out of Sander, Robbe was sure that, in the future, he wouldn’t have as much trouble saying what went on in his head with him as he sometimes did with other people.

“Then I think it’s only fair that you show me some songs that you like,” Sander said, surprising him.

Robbe smiled at him, happy to finally be able to show someone the songs he had recently added to his playlist. The ones he had tried to show his friends and hadn’t been able to. Because they had gotten distracted quickly and hadn’t really listened to them the way they should, hadn’t given it enough attention and they surely hadn’t given him any feedback. 

So, having someone to share something that was important to him with felt very special to Robbe. 

He looked into Sander’s curious eyes, his attentive face, focused solely on Robbe and what he was doing, once again and didn’t hesitate before unlocking his phone and clicking on the first song. He knew Sander would pay attention, would listen and give his opinion. Would show Robbe that he mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write these characters and, since we’re still at the beginning of the season, I can’t really tell if they’re ooc or accurate. Either way, hope you enjoyed it and feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Follow me @/classy5sos on Tumblr


End file.
